


Room for Two?

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, Chocobros - Freeform, Cute, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Fishing, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Gladnis, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swimming, regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: The chocobros have been hard at work and are finally taking a well deserved day off at Galdin Quay for some rest and relaxation.





	Room for Two?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [@c_stary's work on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/c_stary/status/1022437036593049600) Used with permission for inspiration. ((Go check it out, it's so cute!))

"Man I can't wait to get to the beach. Are we there yet?" Prompto asked for what felt like the millionth time.  
Ignis sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "As I said earlier, we will get there when we get there." He took the next turn and before long the water came into view.  
"You're worse than Noct when he sees a fishing pier," Gladio said. He closed his book and set it down in his lap. He had come prepared today and was already wearing a pair of dark gray swim trunks.  
"What can I say?" Prompto leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the dashboard. "It's been a while since we took a day off."  
Ignis frowned and swatted at Prompto's feet.  
"Not that you've done anything to deserve it," Noctis said with a smirk.  
"What are you talking about? I've done my part," Prompto countered. "Someone has to take pictures of our journey."  
"Yeah, and half of your pictures are selfies," Noctis said.  
"I make sure to get good shots of you guys too."  
Ignis pulled into the parking lot near the Mother of Pearl and backed into an empty parking spot near the gas pump. "Here we are."  
"Alright." Noctis smiled softly and climbed out of the Regalia. "Time for some fishing." He summoned his rod and headed for the pier.  
"Wait for me Noct!" Prompto sprinted after him.  
Gladio chucked and shook his head.  
"Let him have his fun while he can," Ignis said.  
"Yeah. It's not going to be all fun and games forever."  
"But for now, we should also enjoy our downtime," Ignis said. "I'm going to check into our room and change into more suitable attire." He grabbed a bag from the trunk and left.  
Gladio stripped out of his shirt and threw it in the back of the Regalia. He rummaged through the camping supplies in the trunk and pulled out a little package before joining Noctis and Prompto on the pier.  
"Hey big guy," Prompto greeted. "What's that you got there?"  
"You'll see." Gladio sat on the edge of the pier and unfolded his package. He found the mouth piece and started inflating a lime green inner tube.  
"You planning on going swimming?" Noctis asked after he cast his line into the water.  
"No, I'm just blowing it up for fun." Gladio took another deep breath and kept blowing.  
"Is that thing going to hold you up? It's pretty tiny," Prompto said.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Gladio asked.  
"What? No!" Prompto shook his head vigorously.  
Gladio finished inflating the inner tube and threw it in the water. He jumped in after it and settled himself on top of it.  
"I have to get some pictures of this." Prompto knelt on the edge of the dock and started shooting away.  
"What are we getting pictures of?" Ignis asked as he walked up behind Prompto.  
"Whoa!" Prompto jumped, nearly losing his balance and falling in the water. "Don't sneak up on me like that Iggy!"  
"My apologies." Ignis sat down on the edge of the dock to stick his feet in the water. "It's warm, but still rather refreshing."  
"Aren't you going to get in?" Gladio asked.  
"I would rather not get wet," Ignis said.  
"What? What's the point of going to the beach and putting on swim trunks if you're not going to go swimming?"  
"It's far too hot for my normal attire," Ignis said.  
"Then you could have just changed into a pair of shorts or something," Gladio said as he paddled closer to the dock.  
"If I joined you, would you stop complaining?"  
"I'm not complaining."  
Ignis leaned forward and pulled Gladio closer.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Gladio demanded.  
Ignis lowered himself closer to the water and slipped into Gladio's lap before pushing off from the dock.  
"You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when you said you were going to join me," Gladio said.  
"Well, here we are. And I don't have to get wet. I think it's the optimal outcome for all involved, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but this tube wasn't exactly made to hold two people you know." Gladio paddled a little further away from the dock. "You're probably going to end up getting wet anyway."  
"It will hold," Ignis said.  
"There's more than one way for you to get wet," Gladio said. He dipped his hands in the ocean, enjoying the cool water between his fingers.  
"Gladiolus, don't you da-"  
Ignis was cut off by Gladio splashing him with an armful of water. "Gladio..."  
Gladio gave him a sheepish grin. "It's the best way to cool off."


End file.
